villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rogue
Raised by her Aunt Carrie after tragedy befell her parents, young Anna Marie ran away from home and was taken in by Mystique and Destiny (Irene Adler), whom Rogue came to regard as her surrogate parents. Rogue's mutant power first manifested in her early teens when she kissed Cody Robbins. Her mind filled with his memories, and he fell into a permanent coma. Eventually realizing she could never safely live among normal people, Rogue began participating in her foster mother's criminal endeavors and came to join Mystique's terrorist Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. On her first mission, the inexperienced Rogue clashed with Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) and permanently absorbed the hero's memories and powers, including super-strength and flight. Distraught over her lack of control, Rogue turned to her enemies, the X-Men. Convinced of her sincerity, Professor Xavier accepted her onto the team; however, it wasn't until Rogue risked her own life to save Wolverine's fiancée Mariko Yashida that she began to gain her teammates' trust. Rogue and teammate Gambit fell in love despite her inability to safely touch him. Eventually, he and Rogue formed a splinter group with four other X-Men to search for Destiny's diaries, which predicted the future of mutant kind. During their quest, Rogue and Gambit were rendered powerless, and the pair seized the opportunity to pursue living a normal life together in the mutant-friendly community of Valle Soleada in California. Soon after, they came to the X-Men's aid against the mutant predator Elias Bogan and subsequently rejoined the team. Regaining her power of absorption thanks to the jumpstarting ability of her teammate Sage, Rogue set out on a personal quest to rediscover her past. Rogue learned that her parents, Owen and Priscilla, had sought out the Far Banks, a world of dreams that required a state of heightened consciousness to enter. With the help of Campbell, who was in fact a mutant dream, she journeyed into a dream world and stopped her mother from breaching the barriers between that place and our world. However, in his desperation to reach it, Owen selfishly betrayed Priscilla and, as a result, Priscilla sacrificed herself to protect the Far Banks from people like him. Traveling to the Far Banks herself, Rogue was able to make peace with her mother's spirit. Soon after, a woman named Blindspot revealed her shared past with Rogue, dating from before the formation of Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, when they were a team, and Blindspot was the only one who could touch Rogue, due to the similar nature of their powers. Rogue and Sunfire were later defeated and captured by Mystique. In captivity, Sunfire forced Rogue to take his remaining power to avenge his immanent death. She has absorbed his powers, perhaps permanently. Returning to Xavier's mansion, Rogue and Gambit began telepathic therapy sessions with Emma Frost to try to find a solution to their inability to touch, without success. A student of Gambit named Foxx tried to seduce him and was revealed to be Mystique. Mystique wanted to break up the couple so that Rogue could finally have a normal relationship with someone else. Mystique brought along her protégé Pulse for this purpose, but this backfired when Pulse didn't want to be used. Rogue stayed with Gambit until he was transformed by Apocalypse into Death, one of his four Horsemen. Rogue refused to believe her love had turned, but after Death tried to kill her a few times she started to let go. She still holds on to the hope that he will eventually return, but that seems like a slim chance, even to her. Following the breakup, Rogue worked with Cyclops and Emma Frost to rescue mutants being experimented on by a clinic. Afterwards, she was offered a role as a strike team leader by Cyclops. With the luxury to choose her own team, Rogue put together a motley crew of X-Men and former villains, including Mystique, to stop the Children of the Vault, advanced humans who had attacked the mansion. After she and her team defeated the Children Of The Vault, Rogue announced her teams departure from the mansion. Recently Rogue and her squad had to take down a villain named Pandemic, pandemic's goal was to take Rogue's power and add it to his collection of powers that he had absorbed already, he infected her with a disease called strain 88, which affected her negatively. When her squad of X-men took Pandemic down they freed Rogue but she was too weak to do anything and had to be hospitalized on Cable's island,Providence. While on Providence a new threat was released within the mind of Lady Mastermind, called the Hecatomb.With the other X-men having a difficult time defeating the Hecatomb, Cable with his mind merged with an alien species that wanted to destroy the hecatomb had no other choice but to wake Rogue from her comatose state of mind. She easily defeated the alien by absorbing it's powers and memories since the hecatomb had already taken in so many lives and alien species beforehand. Although she has recovered, she now seems to have a hunger to absorb the people around her. Category:Mutants Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sister of Hero